supernovaffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Supernova
Welcome To Supernova= Welcome to the Supernova FFXI Wiki! Welcome to the Supernova private Final Fantasy 11 server Wiki! Feel free to explore and take a look into joining us in Vana'diel. All the information needed to download and install the game is listed below, along with a link to our forums if you have any questions or would just like to get in contact with us. Recent News & Updates Current Mob of the Moment: Tigers! El Tigre Strikes back Hotfix/Bug Update 3/2/2016 -BCNM Issues fixed - All should work again -LOS Implementation - Removed due to major server lag issues -'City Dynamis Issues atm (Only Enter with 6)' -MiR(Make it Rain) is working again for all zones (Happy Face) Hotfix/Bug Update 2/28/2016 -High Jump now properly sheds enmity, all Jumps have range reduced to retail limits. Super Jump still does nothing -Quick Draw gives TP -Ready is uh.. ready? -Line of sight checks are implemented for players and mobs -Something about linking (by aggro type now? idk) -Limbus time chests gives it in minutes instead of seconds (lol) -BCNM timers don't display all messed up anymore -Dynamis Make it Rain and autoLS is fixed -Healing Breath I now works, levels corrected -Offensive wyvern breath consumes TP on breath use (not prepare) -Fixed Sleeping Potions (lol) -Bust no longer is applied to everyone, just the COR (lol) -Something about a conquest fix? Probably that weird underflow issue -Fixed DNC flourshes consuming double steps -Fixed weird delay when interacting with NPCs (they were being treated as doors LOL) -Spell range limits re-implemented, but better. Most noticeable on physical BLU spells (they're now melee range). |-|Getting Started= Getting Started on Supernova *Supernova Installation Guide *Checking Server Status *Common Technical Issues *Supernova Server Rules **Key Server Tenets and Philosophy **Prohibited Activities **Discouraged Activities **General Lot Rules **Dynamis Rules **Limbus Rules *Differences to Retail *About us *How to Donate |-|Playing on Supernova= Things to know before playing *Admins & Staff *Programs, Plugins, and Addons to Avoid *Basic Server Information *Patch Notes *Supernova Server Commands *Miscellaneous Supernova-specific Gameplay Differences & Facts *Dual Boxing Rules & More! *"How to" Help Section **Update the Client **Help! My Character May need to be reset **Create Your Character Bio Page **Installing the Custom Map Pack *Known Issues / Bugs |-|Player Section / Guides= Character Information *Player Character List And Bios In Game Guides Mission & Quest Guides: *City Fame Guide *CoP Mission Guide (More to be Added) *Dynamis Guide Character & Job Guide: *Reprevant's Supernova 1-75 Guide *Unlocking Blue Mage Supernova Style *Ankiseth's Guide to Learning Blue Magic Supernova Crafting Guide *Supernova Specific Crafting Misc. / Plugin Guides *Gearswap Guide *Advance Gearswap Guide *Easy Swap (a gearswap tool) Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Latest activity Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.